


Heaven

by myoldsupernaturalaccount



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myoldsupernaturalaccount/pseuds/myoldsupernaturalaccount
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becky dies and goes to heaven. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven

Becky was enjoying heaven.

She wasn't too pleased to be dead, honestly, but heaven was pretty nice. Apparently her heaven was a library, filled with nothing but Supernatural books, with Chuck in one corner writing more and Sam in the other corner not doing much, just sitting there shirtless and oily and brooding in ripped jeans and a cowboy hat. Becky was extremely happy.

And then there were the threesomes.

The second she started to get bored or horny, Sam would stand up and walk over to her, pick her up, and drop her on the giant mahogany librarian's desk that Chuck was typing at. He would stare at her raptly before kissing her, and his kisses were perfect, of course, just like him. While Sam kissed her lips Chuck would stand up from his chair and lean over the desk to kiss her neck, and her blouse would pop open and Sam would stroke her bare thigh while Chuck fondled her breasts. She would reach up a hand to tangle in Sam's hair, his hat falling to the ground, and the other hand snaked around behind her to stroke Chuck's cheek.

Her legs would wrap around Sam's waist and she would fall back on the desk, her head falling over the edge and Chuck stroking her hair. Sam would remove their underwear and ease into her – she was always ready for him, seriously, come on, the man spent most of his time sitting in the corner shirtless, how could a girl _not_ be ready for that? – and she would rock her hips into his while Chuck worked his delicate writer's hands over her creamy flesh. Sam would grip her hips and pick up speed and Chuck would begin to kiss her breasts, taking first one nipple and then the other into his mouth, teasing them with his tongue and tickling her with his facial hair.

After she came (and she always came) they would spin her around on the desk so she was facing the other way and Chuck would go down on her while Sam watched or kissed her or ran his huge hands over her in ways that made her moan. Chuck was excellent with his mouth.

When her boys were finished with her they would all collapse onto one of the big, plush couches, Becky's head in Sam's lap and her legs lying across Chuck, and Sam would feed her chocolate chip cookies while they watched all of her favorite movies.

Becky was pretty sure that heaven was, well, heaven.


End file.
